G☆PC20
is the 20th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 8th part of "Becoming Partners Arc". In this episode where Juliet / Cure Draco have losing her dragon eyes and became blind. Synopsis The story continues after her tragic past. Draco begins to ally with the Precures and to rebel against contre Hades, Syrup and the Dragon Queens. Draco's Cosmos Piece is darker gradually. Hades invoked a Lizard Kuraseiza for attaking the Precures, Syrup grown until to normal size to be able to face her main enemy, Cure Draco. While Leviathan, Bahamut and Jörmungandr transform into magical girls, the violent struggle begins. The Kuraseiza is extremely fast, with the tail whip, it sends them almost to the ground, while Hades had captured and brutally torturing Andromeda, but Draco released her from Hades by using her dragon eyes. With her dragon eyes, the Villains and the Kuraseiza are paralyzed but Syrup which avoids her dragon eyes, Andromeda and Heart using their combine attack "Maiden Sweet Heart" to purified the Kuraseiza. But shortly after, Andromada, Cygnus, Pegasus and Phoenix are brutally defeated by Hades. When Heart runs to Andromeda is injured, she is stabbed by Leviathan by behind, she is bleeding and coughed blood, she collapsed leaving her with a blood flow, Heart is almost dying. When Diamond landed on the ground, Jörmungandr stomped her and attacking violently and leaving her in a flow of blood. Rosetta and Sword are pierced by light jets, they fell into the ground and blood flowed to the ground, all Precures lose their transformations and returned into human form. Ace coming shortly after having been restored but she was shocked to seen the slaughter, only Draco manage to escape violent attacks, she ordered to Romeo and Tybalt to take her friends are defeated and wounded and go away. Ace using Ace Shot to freeze Leviathan, Bahamut and Jörmungandr. While Draco protects her with Scale Barrier from Hades' attack. Syrup using her magic to attacking Ace, she was survived but seriously injured and almost collapsed, just as Syrup provides the deathblow, Draco attack Hades with her "Draco Ace Shoot" and interposed for Syrup's attack, Ace screams in fear and shocked when Syrup put out Draco's eyes brutally and she is consequently landed to the ground. The ritual of disaster begins, making wreaking havoc in the archipelago. Hades grabs Ace's neck about to kill her, when Draco's Cosmos Piece is bit darker, she is awakened but she become blind. A spiral of dark lines appear on Draco, and then her Cosmos Piece is fully darker, and she is about to merged with her corrupted Constellation Spirit and becoming a black dragon. Major Events ・ Cure Draco had losing her dragon eyes and become blind. ・ All Precures fighting all the Villains the first time. ・ All Doki Doki! Precures execpt Cure Ace are defeated. ・ The Gonzo☆Precures have defeated the Kuraseiza, but they are defeated by Hades the first time. ・ Cure Ace had defeated all the Villians. ・Cure Draco rebels against Hades, the Dragon Queens and Syrup to ally with the Precures. Trivia ・ This episode refers to Saint Seiya where Cure Draco had lost her eyes and become blind due Syrup's attack, like Dragon Shiryu had lost his eyes and become blind. Kids version ・ This episode will be censored because Cure Draco had lost her dragon eyes so abruptly when Syrup attacked Cure Ace. And the fight scenes is considered too violent and sometimes gore when Cure Heart is attacked by behind, she is bleeding and coughed blood when Leviathan stabbed her with a spear. When Cure Diamond landed on the ground, Jörmungandr stomped her and attacking violently and leaving her in a flow of blood. Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword are pierced by light jets, and blood flowed to the ground. And when Cure Ace is attacking by Syrup, she had a bloody face. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Draco ・ Mana Aida / Cure Heart ・ Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond ・ Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta ・ Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword ・ Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Dabi ・ Ai Villians ・ Leviathan ・ Bahamut ・ Jörmungandr ・ Syrup ・ Hades Secondary Characters ・ Romeo Montague ・ Tybalt Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Becoming Partners Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander